


Hand In Unlovable Hand

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [19]
Category: sweet pool
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Psychological Horror, Violent Thoughts, sweet pool Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Zenya, and some of his thoughts about Youji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Unlovable Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19 - Pet-play
> 
> Title comes from the Mountain Goats song "No Children".

Zenya can imagine it all so perfectly. Youji's throat, how easily it would fit in his hands, in a collar, in a noose. How nice his mouth would look, saying the things Zenya tells him to. A little bead of blood at the corner of his lips from being bitten.

The thought of it makes Zenya shudder, and he doesn't know if it's with disgust or delight.

Zenya has so many thoughts, so many daydreams. The people in them are different, sometimes, but he is always the same. The end results are always the same.

He tastes copper on his tongue, and he shudders, and he smiles.

This is how Zenya lives. This is how he dies.

His hands are shaking and there is so much blood, and he could reach out to Youji if he really tried but he doesn't. His fingers curl feebly, and still he imagines the feel of Youji's neck, the jumping pulse beneath his fingertips. Youji the way Zenya always wanted, his and his alone, to do anything he wanted to. Forever.

Zenya laughs, and he shudders.

And then there is nothing more.


End file.
